Trastornado
by BIAK
Summary: -//Itachi y Sasuke//--¿Puedes creer lo que él ha hecho? No puede ser real... Los mató a todos menos a mí, sólo para arrastraerme con él hacia el infierno...


¡Holis! Bueno, quizás no me ubiquen por estos lares, porque esta es la primera vez que escribo algo dentro del fandom de Naruto después de mucho tiempo.

Escribí esta historia para mi alumna HanakoMotokawa--aunque dudo que haya quedado como quería--a quien se lo escribí con mucho amor n.n

La esturia es Media AU, sobre los típicos ¿Qué pasaría...?

Itachi y Sasuke n.n

* * *

**Trastornado**

Sasuke Uchiha es un niño inocente. En su cabeza no se concibe ni más mínima idea de lo que verán sus ojos apenas llegue a su hogar. Es su mente sólo existe la alegría, la satisfacción de haber llegado a casa después de su primer día en la academia ninja, dichoso anda por las calles, imaginando el rostro de su padre al fin orgulloso por un logro suyo… y por sobre todo, pensar en la forma en que sería recibido por su hermano. Sasuke estaba contento bajo aquellos dulces pensamientos, mas ninguno de aquellos se asemejaba tan siquiera a la realidad.

Anoche él y su hermano habían hablado de cosas; cosas que normalmente hablaban los hermanos.

Su hermano estaba muy silencioso, observando la luna y la noche pasar por la ventana. Creyó oírle murmurar algunas palabras que no entendió por lo bajo de su tono. Él seguí allí pensando en quien sabe que cosas, pero pensaba como si de ello dependiera la vida.

-¿Pasa algo?

Su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza

-No es nada—le contestó, dichas las palabras en sus labios fue dibujada una sonrisa cálida

Sasuke se quedó de pié allí, manos atrás mientras una de sus piernas se movía tímidamente.

El mayor de los Uchiha observó la hora en el reloj más cercano.

-Ya es tarde—pronunció al levantarse de su escritorio—Mañana debes asistir a tu primer día en la academia ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

El menor se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

-Quería preguntarte algo…

-¿Algo?—se extrañó--¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la academia?

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces ¿recuerdas?—sonría su hermano, sin comprender a que quería llegar Sasuke.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Qué cosas te gustaron? ¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste?

Entonces su hermano mayor rió alegremente

-No te pongas nervioso—le dijo—Todo saldrá bien mañana

-Sí, pero…

-Vete a dormir

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Pero es que aún hay muchas cosas que deseo preguntarte antes de dormirme!

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la que iba y sabiendo cuales eran los miedos de su pequeño hermano. Se encaminó ante él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Los niños pequeños no deben quedarse hasta tan tarde

-Pero…

-Lo siento Sasuke—colocó su dedo sobre su frente—será la próxima vez—sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que le decía esa frase. Aquella sonrisa le hacía entender que disfrutaba mucho ver su expresión de hacer pucheros. Sasuke, a regañadientes, debía aceptar que por esa vez, su hermano tenía razón: si no se acostaba pronto, al día siguiente no podría asistir a su primer día.

-Ve a dormir…—le recordaba su hermano, aún de pie frente a él.

No tuvo más opción que obedecerle aquella vez.

A medida que se iba acercando hasta su hogar, una extraña punzada en su pecho y aquel mal presentimiento le advertían que algo malo estaba pasando. Se intentó convencer a sí mismo que nada ocurría, sólo estaba su emocionada imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Las luces apagadas…

… El silencio del lugar…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Corrió deprisa hasta llegar a su casa. Aquel mal presentimiento en su pecho aún existía, se hallaba presente en un hilo dentro de su ser. Faltando tan sólo unos pocos pasos para llegar hasta su casa, aquel sentimiento comenzó a crecer desenfrenadamente. Asomó la cabeza primero por la puerta, mas la luz inexistente le impidió ver. Se adentró más aún a la casa… y vio a su hermano para en frente de un pequeño bulto, que al correrse él le dio paso para mirarlo claramente: yacían allí en el suelo, los cadáveres de su padre y de de su madre.

_¿Qué hacía ellos dos sangrando en el suelo?_

_Su hermano, su hermano estaba allí quieto ¡Por qué no les ayudaba! Se iban a morir si nadie venía en su socorro ¿En que pensaba? Si no les ayudaba, ellos morirían desangrados…_

_¿Quién les había herido? ¿Por qué su hermano no le había protegido?_

_Sus cuerpos estaban inertes, con los ojos abiertos ¿Podría cerrarlos?_

_Ese charco de líquido rojo que brotaba de ellos ¿era sangre? _

_¿Por qué no podían cerrar los ojos? ¿Por qué no podían moverse? ¡Por que sus cuerpos estaban fríos y duros! _

_Les había matado alguien… ¿Quién? ¿Itachi? ¡Por qué él no les ayudaba! _

_Sus manos y su pecho estaban manchados con rojo_

_Todos los colores parecían haberse desgastado…_

… _y luego todo se volvió rojo por la sangre_

-Itachi…--musitó, con la poca cordura que hallaba en esos momentos--¿Qué hiciste?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablarle, porque seguro aquello era un malentendido, antes de que creyera que su hermano había hecho tal atrocidad, Itachi le hirió con gran habilidad con una de su arma, logrando herirle levemente.

Dentro de su ser, aquel instinto de supervivencia brotó a flor de piel, indicándole que huyera de aquel lugar si no deseba acabar de la misma forma que sus padres, si no quería acabar igualmente muerto. El miedo recorrió cada uno de sus nervios ante la amenaza de la muerte asechándole. Salió empujando las puertas, andando torpemente por las calles mientras veía como todos los de su clan habían corrido con la misma suerte de sus padres. Se abrazó a si mismo en medio de aquella huída ante el miedo de saber a la muerte tan cerca como nunca de él. Las lágrimas se habían comenzado a desbordarse de sus ojos, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerlas y no dejar que ellas le superaran; si se dejaba vencer por ellas, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir entonces a las manos de su hermano?

No, aquello no podía ser real: de seguro todavía estaba en su cama soñando con una pesadilla de los nervios de entrar a la academia por primera vez. En la mañana despertaría y comprobaría con sus ojos que aquello no era real, sino que se trataba tan únicamente de algo causado por sus ridículos nervios. Le relataría esa boba pesadilla a su hermano y luego ambos reirían por las cosas raras con las que soñaba…

Itachi no era capaz de cometer tal atrocidad…

-¿Así que aquí estabas?—abrió sus ojos cerrados y se encontró con la horrenda visión de su hermano serio, acercándose lentamente a él como si sus pasos fueran marcando el son de la muerte.

_¿Por qué no puedo despertar? __¡Por qué esta pesadilla no puede acabar!_

-Ha llegado el momento…—el filo de su arma relucía de entre sus manos, bajo la luz de la luna que atenta observaba—…de que vayas a acompañarlos a todos.

Sus ojos se abrieron plenamente

-¡Tú los mataste!—le gritó, atacándolo inútilmente con su armas, pero Itachi era un profesional, para él aquellos débiles ataques de su hermano le resultaban sólo como un juego--¡Maldito!

-Ódiame—le dijo—eres tan patético que ni siquiera vale la pena matarte

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!!—seguía, en vano, con sus maniobras de golpearlo infantilmente con sus primarias técnicas.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro….

**&**

-¿Dónde… estoy?—abrió los ojos y observó un techo. En un primer momento, creyó que se trataba del de su habitación y se tranquilizó ante esa idea. El dolor de algunas heridas vendadas le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos, cayendo en cuenta entonces de que aquel lugar donde estaba acostado no era su habitación. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza para recordar las borrosas visiones que se agolpaban en su mente, sin sentido ni lógica. Recordó vanamente una línea de sucesos, pero no sabía distinguirlos del sueño. Intentó recordar en día anterior, no obstante de ese día quedaban lagunas mentales en lugar de claras acciones.

Fue tan sólo cuando vio a su hermano entrar por la puerta, y las ropas ensangrentadas que llevaba en su mano lo que le hicieron hacer que esos dolorosos recuerdos tuvieran al fin un sentido.

-¡Tú!—le gritó, abalanzándose sobre él, quien sin moverse, lo dejó hacer sin importarle que su pequeño hermano comenzara a golpearle el pecho con los puños cerrados de sus manos--¡Mataste a mamá y a papá!—gritaba entre lágrimas, sin embargo su hermano mayor parecía poco importarle sus berrinches

-¡Pequeño idiota!—le gritó, al momento de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sasuke quedó en el suelo, con un hilillo de sangre cayendo de la comisura de su labio inferior. Itachi se inclinó delante de él en el suelo, ante su desconcertado hermano que apenas entendía cuan rápido había cambiado su mundo, en un giro tan brusco. Con su mano derecha cogió su mentón para obligara a esos trastornados ojos negros a mirarle.

-Hermano estúpido—le dijo, en tono de odio mientras apretaba más fuerte su mentón, haciendo que instintivamente sus ojos se entre-cerraran Si quieres matarme, ¡Maldíceme!, ¡Ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡Aférrate desesperadamente a tu vida!... y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí—le dijo en tono despreciable, soltándolo de su agarre.

Itachi se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta dónde lo vio por última vez con despreció y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó en el suelo, maldiciendo entre lágrimas a aquel que su mundo había echado abajo, de un momento a otros

_¿Itachi Uchiha, un buen hermano?_

_No es otra cosa que el ser más despreciable de la faz de la tierra…_

No lloraría más ¿De qué servían esas inútiles lágrimas que no le otorgaban consuelo alguno más que hacerle ver la desesperanza completa? No, no lloraría, ni ahora ni nunca: no le iba dar ese placer a su hermano. Se iba a vengar… a toda costa, aunque le costara la vida misma, lo haría en el nombre del clan Uchiha

**&**

Estaba en esa pequeña choza cuya única habitación debía compartir con su señor, al menos, cómo él quería que lo llamara ahora…

No era más que el fiel siervo de su hermano.

Obligado a servirle, obligado a obedecer sus palabras y cumplirle cada uno de sus deseos…

Itachi jamás volvió a tratarle de "hermano" sino de "sirviente"; y él, por supuesto, de igual forma dejó de decirle "Hermano" o inclusive dirigirse hasta él con tan sólo su nombre de pila "Itachi", ahora sólo le trataba de "señor" o "amo".

No era que a Sasuke le importara mucho haber dejado los familiarismos con su hermano, solamente se trataba de aquel deje de dolor cuando perdió todo en lo que creyó "¿Cómo habría sido su vida, si tan sólo Itachi no hubiera…? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Tendría amigos de su miasma edad…?" Preguntas que atormentaban su cabeza, y que únicamente lograban entristecerle y alejarle de sus motivos de ser…

…¿O es que Itachi Uchiha de verdad se tragaba el cuento de que le era su fiel perro?

Entonces estaba muy equivocado.

Sabía con buenos argumentos que su hermano no era tonto, ni tampoco idiota: Desde pequeño siempre destacó por sus talentos en el arte ninja y por su brillante mente, Bastaba tan únicamente recordar todos esos cumplidos que recibía su hermano mayor de su padre, de su madre, de sus tíos… en fin: de todo aquel que lo conociera lo suficiente para apreciar con sus propios ojos cuan brillante era ese joven.

Él era, desde siempre, la sombra tras su brillante hermano mayor. Para nadie nunca había tiempo de apreciarlo por quien era, por mucho que intentara con todas sus fuerzas de demostrarle a su clan cuan valioso podía ser…

…eso ocurriría, pero ellos no podrían verle ahora…

Observó a su hermano dormitar cerca de su lado. Sasuke, abrazado de piernas mientras pensaba, halló en aquel momento de debilidad la oportunidad para atacarlo y hacerle pagar por la muerte de cada uno de los suyos que mató. Su reluciente arma se asomaba entre sus manos, esperando el correcto momento en que aquello debía pasar.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Ocultó serenamente bajo sus ropas su arma filosa, y sonrió: no se trataba de la sonrisa inocente de un niño pequeño, ni la atrevida ni coqueta sonrisa del adolescente que era en ese entonces, sino que más bien se trataba de una sonrisa maligna, sádica; que veía con ojos rojos como la sangre derramada el cuerpo de su hermano que repugnaba hasta sus entrañas durmiendo frente a él. Tal vez alerta de lo que ocurría, tal vez distante de lo que él hacía.

Todavía no era el momento, no estaba listo: Aún había muchas cosas que podía aprender al lado de aquel hombre: llegaría a verlo como su maestro con la única meta de ser tanto o más poderoso que él mismo… entonces, sólo entonces ese sería el momento preciso para hacerle pagar.

Sasuke Uchiha se vengaría

Pero por ahora, aún era demasiado pronto.

Después de todo, la venganza se sirve mejor como un plato frío.

**FIN**


End file.
